Fighting The Past
by ToxicSweetHart
Summary: Skyler has just lost her family and has to move in with her grandpa, aunt lucy,and her sons. she gets caught up in the night and end up drinking some whine that tastes a bit off. My first fanfic ever! MarkoxOC PLEASE R&R way better inside so READ!
1. Prolouge

_ Screeching tires, screaming, black ice, trees...blood. This is what was racing through my mind as I crawled out of the automobile and saw a small fire starting to form on the car that my family was trapped under. I quickly stood up and rushed to the drivers side door. _

_ "DAD!" I screamed trying to unbuckle his seat belt that was trapping him while his head bled profusely. He was unconscious and dying. My mother looked me in the eyes from the passengers side and told me, _

_ "Get you sister," whimpering as the air escaped her body out her mouth with a large amount of blood coming with it. Her gaze locked on me as if she was frozen. I raced to the other side of the car where my 13 year old sister Lexis was struggling with her seat belt and panicking. I reached to help her and I looked her in the eyes and lied,_

_ "It's OK, everything is going to be okay, I promise." I yanked as hard as I could but the seatbelt chime wouldn't budge and Lexis whispered into my ear,_

_ "I love you Skyler..." Then pushed me as hard as she could and I landed in a ditch right as the car exploded. I saw my family's bodies burn and I felt the heat radiate off the car in waves and I backed away and began to cry as the police drove up alarms sounding pulsing in my ear. Merely background noise to the thoughts going on in my head. _

***Waking***

I woke up in a cold sweat, the dreams,that aren't dreams at all but nightmares actually, wouldn't let me sleep one full night since the accident. They have been etched into the subspaces in my mind like the carvings on a tree. I just couldn't get it off my mind lately. It's been two weeks and three weeks since the car accident and since then I have moved in with my grandfather. I freaked out when I found out that he was housing my Aunt Lucy and her two boys as well. I felt like I was imposing and I offered to stay somewhere else because he already had his hands full but he refused to let me go, insisting I stay with him. I couldn't exactly turn him down.

Life at grandpa's is good, there's not a lot of rules to follow so I go out a lot and no one says anything really. The boardwalk is amazing and a great distraction.

I didn't like to think about...you know...unless I really had to or I was forced to, like when I'm dreaming.

I walked to my closet and picked out my outfit for tonight. Michael, Sam, and I were all going to the boardwalk as a group together. I settled on my black combat boots, some jean cut-off shorts, and a black tank top with my black leather biker jacket. I got dressed and turned to the mirror to examine myself. My dark brunette hair lay flat and wavy down my back and stop about half way down. My body is average, petite yet curvy, proportional breasts and butt, and I am about 5'5 or 5'6. My face is nice but I really like my eyes, they are grayish blue with long eye lashes, my nose small and upturned slightly but not too much, and full lips. I look closer to the mirror and I am displeased when I see right at my hairline a zit beginning to form. I don't usually get acne but when I do it's not that bad, but really annoying.

I go to my make-up bag and pull out some cover up and dab it on blending it nicely. I put on some eyeliner lightly and some mascara as well and I'm satisfied.I meet Michael and Sam downstairs and we are soon off to the boardwalk.


	2. The Boardwalk

Thank you for the reviews Jessalina-Mari, Blessed By The Goddess, and SonsOfAnarchyQueen :D I was like yes! And did a little dance in my computer chair(almost fell o.O) but I was excited so I decided to write more fast for you cause people are actually reading! Anyway I forgot this last chapter so

~*~*~Disclaimer: no matter how much I would love to own Lost Boys...I so don't~*~*~

*****Start*******

This place is amazing. I remember the first time I came here Michael had to explain to me what it was. Yes, I know what your probably thinking... She doesn't know it's a boardwalk? Well honestly I thought it was a carnival that just kind of extended over the ocean or something...but I I fell in love with it instantly. The lights, the music, the games, and the view. It was all so amazing to me because where I come from you only see something like this when the fair comes around once a year and it doesn't come close to Santa Carla.

We kept walking toward the sound of jazz music, shuffling in between people with spiked hair, dodging rude looks from teen girls who we may or may not have bumped into to and when we arrived to our destination I had to hold back my laughter a bit. A huge man that looked like he could crush his saxophone in his hand was all oiled up and sweating sing a song that I don't think one person in the audience understood except for the occasional " I still believe!"

Michael and Sam were walking toward the middle of the crowd so I followed.

People were head banging and dancing to this incoherent song so I decided why not? Then I began to sway too. Michael on the other hand just stood there staring off into the crowd with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Mike?" I shout over the music trying my best to get his attention. My attempts of breaking his gaze were failed so I followed his eyes up to a girl who looked like a gypsy dancing beside a little boy with long hair and an amazing jacket.

I grabbed Mike's arm trying to avert his attentions away from he swaying gypsy lady with long hair. He pulled his arm from y grip and began to follow her. I grabbed Sam and pulled him through the crowd after Michael. We chased him through crowds of glaring passerby's and I glared back. I honestly didn't give a rats ass what they thought. Sam was questioning Mike on where we were going (No where apparently) and why were we in such a hurry to go no where(no reason) and then Sam asked him,

"You're chasing that girl aren't you? Aren't you?"

He was really starting to annoy me so I said before Michael said anything,

"Don't you have anywhere else to be? You know other than here?"

He just smiled at me chuckling slightly like he was pleased with himself for getting a reaction. Mike and I walked away ignoring his last retort as he walked into a store.

"I don't know how to thank you enough," Mike said exasperatedly still following that girl.

"For a start the words thank and you would do just fine," I said smiling and then I continued, "and tomorrow you can start out your first day as my slave."

We reached the end of the boardwalk and ended up on the beach where the girl hopped on the back of a motorcycle with a peroxide blonde with a mullet. He was wearing a long black trench coat with a leather collar and three silver looking metals on the left hand side of the coat. He is wearing a long dangling earring on his left ear and his face is covered in scruff like he had forgotten to shave this morning.

The one next to him had long, wild, dark brown hair and was also sporting an earring on his left ear but he also had on another piece of jewelry, a necklace that looked heavy as it was draping in animal teeth, one brass key, and many other beads and charms. He was not wearing a shirt, just a black leather jacket matching his black leather pants. Next to him was the smallest of them, he had long curly hair that was styled in a mullet. It was golden like summer was with these guys and earrings? He too had a long, dangling earring adorning his left ear. He was wearing a white tank top exposing his toned stomach beneath it. His jacket was colorful and beautiful, patches everywhere not an inch left bare. He was wearing blue jeans with black leather, crotchless chaps over top of them. My eyes lingered on him too long and he smiled at me. I quickly averted my eyes to the next of them who had a lions mane for hair. Of course his left ear was pierced also...His jeans were dirty but had been white at one point or another. He was laughing a little looking at Michael. I turned to him and he looked confused and crushed. While checking out these bikers I completely forgot about him. I grabbed his arm and attempted to pull him away but he just stood there glaring at the peroxide blonde until they drove off.

We found Sam where we had left him, in a comic book store I guess. We proceeded to walk home and look around. We passed a bulletin board I hadn't noticed early, it was covered in missing posters. Like the one bikers jacket, not an inch was bare for there was no room left on it. I didn't think about it too much, if I didn't get a family then why care if they did or not? We kept walking and I saw a police man with a notebook thing asking a girl a question we walked closer and I heard him say

"Tell me what happened exactly.."

I froze in place, I stopped walking and Sam bumped into me asking what my problem was but I ignored him because he was fading away as my mind was bombarding me with memories.

*****Flashback*****

"Now Skyler we have to know what happened back there can you tell me?" asked a young looking policeman. He was so naive, he still thought he had a chance to change the world or something. When would he realize the world was crap? That he couldn't fix everything by being a cop.

"You don't need to know anything, if you really needed to know you would have been there in time to see it all go down, possibly prevent their death, but you weren't were you? It's your fault my family is dead!" I shouted standing from my chair throwing the blanket that they had given me to the ground.

"It isn't anyone's fault," he told me gesturing for me to sit back down. How could he be so calm right now? He continued, "it was black ice. You couldn't prevent that and neither could I."

I sat back down and I began to tell him what had happened. I felt tears start to sting my eyes but I pushed them back down, I had already cried enough and I wasn't going to cry anymore. From that point on I had lost my compassion for any human other than my family and myself. Their feelings, thought, their life didn't matter to me.

*****Flashback*End******

"Sky are you OK?" Michael asked pulling me back into reality. I looked around unsure. Was I OK? It didn't matter either way because I answered,

"Yeah sure I'm OK why wouldn't I be?" Michael looked at me unsure and told me that I had just stopped and stood there for a good two minutes. Sam nodded his head in agreement and looked at me one eyebrow cocked as if I had just grown an extra head. I touched my shoulder just to make sure I hadn't in fact grown one. I pushed their looks aside and asked,

"Who wants to ride a rollercoaster before we have to leave?"

And that's exactly what we did


	3. Meeting

Disclaimer implied and Thnx for reading and please review! I also apologize for spelling mistakes and what not my typing skills(or lacking of) arent good at all!

ps you may be seeing a lot of flashbacks or whatever but I'm really just trying to let you get a feel for the character its hard trying to find places to describe her without just being like BTW this is the bio or whatever but if a bio is wanted just message me and I'll throw one in sound good? Oh yea I have a pic of an actress on my page but this is how I see Skyler in my mind so :D and a nice wallpaper for you there too!

******Start*******

PSHYC! GO READ MY NOTE!

********Actual Start********

_The radio was playing in the background as my family and I were heading home from the store. Lexis and I had just purchased bathing suits for our vacation coming up. It was almost summer vacation but there was still snow everywhere here in Washington. We usually go visit our grandpa for the summer because its much warmer in California. Lexis was singing rather loudly along with the radio as we zoomed down the road back to our house. I looked out the window ignoring her singing/screaming the lyrics wrong to a song I had never heard before._

_My dad looked back at her after turning the radio down and hushed her but before he could look back we were swerving uncontrollably heading for a wall of trees._

*SMACK*

My face was bleeding. I looked around and realized I was currently occupying the space between my wall and my bed sporting a nasty nose bleed.

I must have hit my face on the wall pretty hard before rolling over too far. Great this will be fun to clean up, but first I must get up. I thought to myself half awake.

I go to move my arm but I soon figure out I can't. I go to move my other arm and still nothing. I was tangled in my blankets enable to move anything. Trapped. I begin to thrash hoping for anything to be able to move.

"Help!Anyone? I'm stuck help!" I called into the darkness hoping for someone to wake up. I then heard my doorknob turn and my door creak open then laughing. Then they turn on my light hurting my eyes and they walked up to me still laughing. I then hear Sam's voice say,

"What'd you do this time? Get in a fight with the wall? Well I guess we know who won!" he laughed at his own jokes annoying me that he wasn't helping and just standing there. Did he not see the blood pouring out of my nose? I glared at him, I remember even as a child he annoyed me. Michael had always been my favorite.

I hear footsteps and then Mike's voice. Well speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Sam do you have any idea what time it-" Michaels sentence was cut short when I assume he saw me. I can't see what's going on, I'm stuck faced to the wall.

"What happened to you?" Michael asked calmly no amusement in his voice because he was mature unlike-

"The wall won!" shouted Sam then he burst out laughing again. _I swear to all that is chocolate and holy that when...if...I get out of this I will murder him with a pick-ax! Yep a pick-ax is definitely the way to go..._I smiled as thoughts of injuring Sam ran through my mind then suddenly I was lifted and rolled out from between the wall and the bed. I then grabbed Sam's shirt rather forcefully and pulled him onto my bed. I put his shirt to my nose and it began to stain it darkly with blood. Sam's disgust was made evident with his shouts of discomfort,

"Ewwwww Skyler you are sooooh gross! Stop that! What the hell? Get off your bleeding all over me!" I looked at him still holding his colorful night shirt to my nose and I said slightly muffled,

"Better you than me." I smiled pleased with myself. Sam slipped out of his night shirt and tried to yank it from my nose but failed as I bit his hand.

"Now Sam get out of my room! No shirt, no shoes, no service!" I said throwing his shirt back at him playfully as my nose bleed had ended. Michael looked at me for about three second then he just laughed. He sat down on my bed and laughed some more. His laughs died down after about five minutes of us just laughing and he became more serious. He looked at me with concern and asked,

"How are you doing? You know since the accident? You've been pretty stro-" I cut him off.

"I don't want to talk about it." I stated simply and directly hoping to change the subject, but as luck would have it Michael of course pressed further.

"Skyler you have to talk about it," he said to me gentler this time, obviously trying the good cop thing out.

"Actually that's the great thing about freedom of speech, I really don't." I told him harsher this time, harsher than I had meant it to come out, but hopefully I had gotten my point across. He stood and turned to leave but I stopped him.

"Mikey wait..." He stopped and looked at me and waited for the rest of my sentence but it never came. He eventually left and fell back to sleep, while I didn't. I sat awake in my room till sometime in the evening just being upset with my self.

It was about five when I went dowstairs and found grandpa, well half of grandpa anyway...the other half was in the fridge.

"Where is everyone?" I asked him causing him to jump and hit his head on the top of the inside of the fridge. He then turned and looked at me as if I had appeared out of thin air.

"Where the hell did you come form?" he asked setting his rootbeer and "double stuffed oreo cookies" down on the counter top. I laughed a little and replied,

"Well, how do I put this? When a mommy and a daddy love each other verrrrry much they, well..um-" he cut me off rather rudely and replied,

"I know all about that smart ass where do you think you came from? Your dad was produced right here in this house. I meant where did you come from recently?" he said the part about my dad proudly.

"Ew... mental image, scared for life...thanks Grandpa your honey moon will haunt my dreams from here on out!" I told him, an evident shiver running down my spine as I tried to shake the picture in my brain that was taunting me like some senior citizens porno. I continued, "Anyway I was just hanging around the house, and you never answered my question...where is everyone?"

"At the boardwalk. Your aunt got a job and the boys are probably out getting piercing and being hooligans, you know teenage stuff. Back in my day-" I cut him off before he could continue. I didn't want anymore images put in my mind about what the hell happened in his day.

"That's amazing grandpa but I really should be off shouldn't I? I love you bye!" I gave a quick peck on the forehead and was off to my room to get ready.

I put on my levis that were ripped from knee to the point where you could see the pockets hanging out. I also put on my Smiths over the shoulder belly shirt over top my fishnet under shirt. I put on my eyeliner, lipbalm(chap lips are troublesome and annoying) and I was gone.

****Boardwalk****

The entrance was only a few feet away and as I neared it I heard the rumble of engines behind me. Curiosity had me turned around to see where the noise had been coming from and would you have guessed it? Four bikes holding four bikers and a little boy. The same exact bikers who had crushed my cousins dreams last night...well maybe not dreams exactly but the line between sex and love seemed pretty faded by now.

They had caught me staring _Shit... _was all I had time to think before the had came up to me and the peroxide blonde asked,

"Got a staring problem?" The twisted sister wannabe was now laughing as if what he had said was the funniest thing in the whole world. Well he didn't get out much did he?

"That was pretty clever," I said smiling at him sickly sweet sarcastically amused and continued pulling my hand out of my pocket and held it to my ear as if it were a phone , " Hello? Excuse what's your name again?" I asked peroxide. He looked at me and told me,

"David..." looking unamused and I continued,

"Yes his name is in fact David...no he's pretty busy at the moment can I take a message? Yepp I will be sure to tell him, goodbye." I looked to in all seriousness and said," Anyway Comedy for Douchebags called they want their joke back." I finished and if I thought twisted sister couldn't laugh any louder I was proven wrong that curly haired one gave me a Cheshire cat grin and the brunette chuckled a little while the little boy just grinned at me David looked a little angry but pushed it down and smirked at me and said,

"That was actually pretty funny, I'm David." His hand was outstretched and anyone with that good of a sense of humor was worth not hating. I took his hand shook it. His friend with the curly hair stepped up and gently grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips looking at me from his eyelashes in an adorable knowing way, and he mumbled his name onto my hand,

"I'm Marko," was what I thought I heard but I couldn't be sure and he stood back up and repeated himself and I had in fact heard Marko. I held back my urge to giggle like some tweeny bopper because no one has ever made the gesture of kissing my hand before.I quickly composed myself before I looked to the next person for their introduction. The brunette stayed where he was and told me,

"Dwayne." I nodded my head to him and then the the little boy walked over to me and he also kissed my hand. His was an innocent gesture not to be taken romantically but to mimic Marko. He looked up at me and announced,

"I'm Laddie." I smiled back at him chuckling a little before responding,

"And what an impressionable young man you are." He just shrugged at me before strolling back over to Dwayne.

An arm coiled itself around my waist like a snake and I followed it back to its owner and seeing the one with the lions mane he smiled at me and proudly presented his name,

"I'm Paul and don't you forget that gorgeous." He finished giving me an up and down like I was a piece of meat. I peeled his arm of me laughed a bit and asked him,

"Well aren't we cocky?" he looked at me and his smile grew bigger,

"All I heard out of that sentence was "we" and "cock"," he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I rolled my eyes and laughed pushing his comment to the side. I guess I walked right into that one. Everyone except Marko laughed. Marko looked a little pissed as a matter of fact. He caught me looking him and quickly put on his neutral face, a strange mixture of boredom and withdrawn, with the slightest of smiles creeping on the sides of his lips. Yes he was putting too much work into looking unamused.

We continued forward and David started the conversation,

"I haven't seen you around here before, are you knew to the Murder Capital?" I looked at him kind of dumb founded.

"Is it really the murder capital? I mean of what...this state? The US? What do you mean exactly?" I was more interested then freaked out. I mean I've never lived somewhere so...popular? Cool? I don't know, well known sounds fair. He replied,

"I guess that answers that question, and yea it's a nickname for Santa Carla. New York's the Big Apple and we're the Murder Capital of the World." He finished gesturing around him with his arms. He seemed very proud of that little fact. I decided to go a little further and asked,

"Is it true though?" Marko looked at me and said matter-o-factly,

"Well those missing posters aren't exactly for decoration." I nodded my head in agreement kind of smiling to myself. It was funny in a sick sort of way. I mean of all places to move the murder capital. I guess I'm on death's waiting list. The boys looked at me questionably to say the least. I guess that they expected me to be scared or something and I'm laughing at the fact.

"What did you say your name was again?" he asked. I replied

"Actually, I didn't but if you know it's Skyler." I smiled at them.

"Skyler," Dwayne said as if he were trying the name out for himself. He looked back to me and said, " I like it. How old are you?"

"19 in July," I confirmed. And we went on with 20 questions until David changed the subject and asked if I would like to hang out with them for the rest of the evening. I told him yes and they took me to the carisol.

"What are we doing here? Isn't it a kids ride?" I asked kind of skeptical.

"Well Laddie is in fact a child," Paul told me smiling at me, " and this is tradition. We always stop at the merry-go-round." We just hopped on the moving ride and walked around. They made an effort of dragging their hands across every plastic horse in reach of their fingertips while Laddie jumped on a black steed I followed them around. David stopped to flirt with a girl or two until we got chased of by a carny and Laddie hopped off his horse in tow.

"Now that we go 'tradition'," I quoted Paul, " out of the way what now?" I asked looking to them all, but Marko had been the one to answer.

"Whatever you like," he told me in a voice as soft as velvet, I swear if his voice was to manifest itself in front of me it would be a pool of silk that I could swim in. I had to snap myself out of my fantasies of Marko and answer quickly before I grew suspicious.

Just then Marko caught me off guard and winked at me. I was stunned and pleased but I couldn't just there like an idiot could I? I had to answer...and fast!

"Umm..." I stopped and bit the inside of my bottom lip contemplating what to do next. There was so much to do so I narrowed it down to things I had yet to do. On the top of that list was...

***Later***

"Shopping?" Paul groaned out like a five year old.

"I haven't seen the shops yet I mean if it bothers you that bad we could always talk girl stuff?" I looked at him smiling and adopted my fake valley girl voice and bopped my head and continued on.

"Yuh-uh know like shaa we could uh totaly talk like um like I don't know," I stopped and twirled a piece of hair in between my fingers, " we could talk our periods? Or oooh I know shoes!" I jumped up and down clapping my hands like an airhead at the thought of shoes and turned to him again. He was looking at me smiling and said,

"Jump again," he then winked at me. It had no where near the same effect as Marko's wink and I gave him the finger and he finished, "Ughhh fine! Shopping it is."

It seemed everyone had been enjoying our little argument by the laughing I heard. We continued walking and I gravitated toward Marko whilst doing so. I didn't wanna seem too obvious so I made it slight like slowing down a little at a time to get to the back where he had been lingering. We neared what looked to be a video store. They sauntered in like they owned the place and the owner glared at them and said,

"What have I told you guys about coming in here?" They just brushed it off and walked over to the check out counter and Paul said to a girl I think he called Marla,

"There's only one thing I come here to watch," and he winked at her. She giggled at him and he continued on. I branched off from them and was looking at CD when I bumped into my aunt.

"Aunt Lucy hey," I walked over to her smiling. She looked up and smiled at me and waved.

"What are you doing here? No that I'm not glad to see you or anyth-" I cut her off, she's been know to ramble.

"I know what you mean, and I'm just here with a couple friends looking around," I then pointed in the general direction of the guys and Laddie, She looked over my shoulder and looked back at me, fake motherly smile on her face as she said,

"They look..well, interesting." I laughed at how she was trying to be nice when it was obvious she thought they weren't the best choice of friends for me. I turned and saw Paul gesturing wildly with his hands talking to Marla while David leaned against the counter. I caught Marko looking at me and he looked a little guilty so I waved at him and he nodded back in response.

"Ah there cool enough," I said turning my attention back to her. She smiled at me and warned me not to stay out too late before we took off again.

We headed back for their bikes and I just stood there kind of awkwardly when Marko told me,

"Hop on," nodding his head back pointing out the empty spot on his bike. I looked at him unsure and he then pointed out, " or you could always ride with Paul." I turned to Paul who was reving his engine like a mad man.

"Well how could I refuse an offer like this?" I said over dramatically hopping on.

We went down the boardwalk at warp speed dodging people as we went . We made it to the other end of the boardwalk where I saw Michael and that gypsy walking to his bike. We came to a stop a few feet from the and David asked,

"Where you going Star?" _So that's her name... _I thought to myself. She looked at him and rolled her eyes and told him,

"For a is Michael" Her annoyance was prominent in her voice.

Mike grabbed for her hand and said,

"Let's go." David's eyes said "You're not going anywhere..." but all he said was,

"Star.." David looked pleased with his control over her and she walked over to him and hopped on barely breaking eye contact with Mike. He looked lost, like a child who had accidentally let go of his mothers hand in a crowd. Paul laughed at him and patted his handle bars finding this scene very funny. Marko just looked neutral.

David continued,

"Do you know where Hudson's bluff is? Over looking the point?" David smiled at him as he said,

"I can't beat your bike." So David continued,

"You don't have to beat me, Michael, you just have to try and keep up."

Michael had just noticed me and looked over and practically shouted,

"What are you doing here? Go home your gonna get yourself killed!" I looked at him incredulously and retorted,

"Well excuse me your highness!To my knowledge it was a free beach! Anyway I was here way before you so fuck off and ride!" I screamed patting Marko's shoulder as him and Paul chuckled at my anger. Michael just kind of looked at me and revved his bike. Dwayne looked to Laddie and told him,

"We're going for a ride."

And we were off yelling and hollering into the night like wild animals. I tried my best to ignore my kill joy cousins presence on our ride but thoughts of him kept making me more and more annoyed. I pushed my thoughts aside and decided to enjoy the ride and the feel of Marko's body between my arms as we rode under the boardwalk.

****a/n****

finally done sorry took so long with xmas and what not ive been busy and i didn't save the beginning of this chptrt b4 exiting out so i ended u predoing it but hey it turne dout better this time so whatever :D always a joy to write :D review please Id love some reveiws they make me happy and happy makes more chapters!


	4. The Cave

Disclaimer****I don't own even if I really, REALLY want to... *sad face for not owning*

Anyway I know I have not updated in like a week(or feels like a million)? Well I just haven't been home and when I was I couldn't find the time but I will try my best to post more often after school starts back up. And midterm exams are pebble be hell so :P yea story time folks...

ONCE UPON A TIME IN A MAGICAL LAND DUBBED THE MURDER CAPITAL OF THE WORLD TROUBLE WAS AFOOT FOR A YOUNG GIRL NAMED SKYLER AND THIS IS HOW IT WENT...

****START***** Racing fast into the night I couldn't help but scream in ecstasy. The trees seemed to jump out of our way as we swerved between them, racing through the dark forest at top speed. The wind ripped its way through my hair as we ripped our way through thick foliage. Marko was decreasing his speed and let Michael pass us and I saw Paul and Dwayne doing the same. David slowed so he and Michael were neck and neck. The bike shifted as we exited the forest and rode across rocks and pebble. Fog enveloped everyone and the only thing I could see now were the patches on Marko's jacket and his smiled as he turned to me, a knowing Cheshire cat grin mere centimeters away from my lips. We slowed to a halt feet away from the cliffs edge and I break my gaze away from Marko to see that the front of Michaels bike was nearly hanging off the cliff. He then stepped of his bike rather fiercely and walked over to David. Michael the punched David in the jaw and before I had time to register it I was the only thing holding the bike up as Marko had jumped up to restrain Mike from doing any worse damage on David. All of the boys came to David's aid holding back Mike.

"Just you," Mike hissed at David, who was inspecting his lip for damage. Michael then ripped his arm from the grasp of Paul and pointed in David's face, "Just you, come on. Just you." Mike was still catching his breath from his near death experience.

"How far are you willing to go Michael?" David asked in a challenging manner. He then got back on his bike as did everyone else. David led the way with Mike following close behind. We were nearing the mouth of a cave with warning signs hanging all over, warding people off...yet still daring people to enter. We got off the bikes and Marko led me into the cave, right behind Dwayne who picked up a stick with cloth on the end that he lit. He walked around lighting bins that were placed around the cave. I examined the dimly lit corridor as we walked. In the center of the room there was a very beautiful, old, broken fountain that held a chandelier. Paul jumped over to the fountain with a stereo Laddie had gotten for him. He turned it up as loud as possible. My eyes wandered over to a gigantic Jim Morrison poster that was hung sloppily over the cavern wall. Marko walked me over to a dusty couch and I sat down next to Dwayne and smiled at him. Marko walked off to a corner of the cave and picked a pigeon and began to pet it kindly. Laddie plopped down on the couch occupying the cushion on my left. Michael walked in close behind David and Star. I turned to him and he looked kind of stunned at this place and David began a history lesson the place.

" This was the hottest hotel in Santa Carla back in the day. Too bad they built it on a fault. When the big one hit in 1906 this place took a header and now," he turned to Michael and finished, " it's ours." Paul then lit joint and said something very amusing to him and handed it to David who offered it to Mike as an "appetizer". Mike looked to me with a skeptical expression like I were going to run off to his mom and tell on him.

"I'm not gonna nark on you dude," I reassured him annoyance clear in my voice. Why would he think I would tell? Paranoid asshole. He then accepted it with slight hesitation. He examined it and then he put it in his mouth and inhaled it deeply handing it back to David. David walked over to me offering it to me. I took it thanking him and pretty much finished it myself. Paul looked at me impressed and I just laughed at him and his crazy hair. I turned to Dwayne.

"You don't talk much do you?" I pondered out loud. He looked at me and smiled shaking his head no. "Why not? I'm sure you have a lot to say. I mean you have to have more than hair in your head...wait is hair actually in your head or...where does it come from?" My body felt warm and my mouth kept moving. I tasted skunk and herbs on my tongue still. Mike was being very quiet enjoying his high with his eyes wide open along with his mouth hanging there.

"Marko food," David commanded Marko. He then released a pigeon into the air and it fluttered away as he raced away in search for food. I looked around the cave to see Star leaning against a pillar watching us. I wonder why she withdrew herself from our circle of friends. I mean come on we don't bite. I turned back to Dwayne and continued my one sided conversation,

" I like your belly," I told him smiling and he laughed at me. He then spoke, finally!

"My belly?" he questioned slowly as if I were three. I nodded smiling a cheeky grin. "Thanks."

"Yeah, I mean it's all defined and stuff. I'm mean like abs man! Where I used live all the guys were ugly and half of them were really fat so this is a nice change of scenery," I said gesturing to him. I then continued my ramble about their stomachs,

" You all have nice stomachs, well I mean except David." I stopped an he gave a questioning smile and asked,

"Why except me?" I looked at him in all seriousness and explained,

"Well you wear actual clothes opposed to mesh and cut off tanks, so I just haven't seen your stomachs is all." I then waved my hands frantically continuing, "But don't get me wrong clothes are great! I'm proud of you for covering up...They're just whores!" I exclaimed loudly pointing to both Paul and Dwayne and them a voice came from behind me.

"Whose a whore?" This question was followed by laughter and I turned to see Marko carrying enough food to feed a starving village. I looked at him and I said without thinking,

"You." I then reached for the food like a 6 year old. "Give me the food and no one gets hurt." I promised him smiling.

"Okay I'm going let go of that very painful insult," Marko said grasping his heart in an over dramatic display of pain then handed me some rice and continued, "because you my friend are really super high." I looked at him and nodded laughing in agreement. I begin to wonder how Mike's doing so I turn to him and see he is being handed rice as well. He's been super dazed this whole time. He's boring. I begin to eat the rice not caring if it lacked the proper amount of soy sauce. David looked between me and Michael and asked us,

"Hey Skyler, Michael how are you're maggots?" Michael looked at him stupefied and let out a sound like huh and I looked at my rice to realize it wasn't rice at all. It was in fact a carton of maggots. I decided to stay calm.

He's just fucking with you because you're really high, I told myself. They aren't really maggots.

David told Mike rather harshly,

"Maggots Michael! You're eating maggots how do they taste?" Mike flipped shit and spilt his carton all over and spit it out. I closed my eyes and took another bite concentrating on the familiar feel of rice in my mouth, NOT maggots. I looked David in the eye and said,

"Well it tastes like rice." I smiled and looked back down to see that it was rice again. David looked at me annoyed with my reaction but he then smiled at me. It was a creepy smile, one with malice hidden in plain sight. He then gestured over Marko and whispered into his ear never taking eyes off me. It was like we were in some bucked up staring contest, but I didn't look back down. I mean what would that say about me? It would say that I was scared, when honestly I wasn't, a tad freaked out possibly but not scared, not anymore. So I kept looking at him until Marko came back. I turned my attention back to Marko unintentionally. I then mentally cursed myself but at least my view wasn't too bad. Marko's ass looked so nice in his chaps. I had to stop my thoughts there before I started to fantasize about Marko further. I shook my head the slightest and David to a sip of something out a bejewled wine bottle. He shivered a bit enjoying the bitterly sweet taste and then he leaned forward offering it to me smiling in his own way again.

"Be one of us Sky," David leaned forward out of his wheel-chair a bit more so I wouldn't have to reach as far. I took it from him skeptical but willing. I took a sip first to test the liquid. It was bitter but that was drowned out by the feeling of power that it pushed through my veins. It felt like a glitch ran through my body as I shivered very evidently, but not because I was cold. On the contrary I was very warm. I greedily took more drinks then handed it back to David. A metallic after taste still lingering on my lips as I let some slip from the corner of my mouth and it continued to run down my chin slowly when a familiar pair of eyes greeted me face to face. Very close as if he were going to kiss me Marko leaned down then took his thumb and wiped the blood off of my stunned face and put it to his mouth tasting the peculiar drink. I smiled to him and he returned it and then our smiles broke when Paul started chanting, "Michael...Michael..MICHAEL!" As Mike looked at the bottle questioningly, he would need some coaxing to get the drink near his lips. It just tasted so good, he needed to try it. We all joined in with Paul chanting slowly. I might not have been as loud but I was as convincing. He looked at the bottle very unsure of himself and he didn't want to come off as a pussy either, and so as he slowly lifted the bottle to his lips Star ran over to him whispering into his ear a warning. All I could catch was "...blood..." Mike then incoherently mumbled back to here and chugged the contents of the bottle as if his life depended on it. David clapped and Paul jumped up and thrust his fist into the air, while Marko pushed David around in his wheel chair. Star and Laddie wandered off during all of this and out of no where I felt myself being lifted off the couch and layed over someone's shoulder. I looked around me squealing and laughing trying to figure out who had me staring at their ass. I saw Marko still pushing David around laughing with Michael and Paul , and so through the power of deduction my captor was no one other than...

"Nice ass Dwayne!" I scream over the music blaring out of the "rock-box." He laughed and spun around telling me his thanks. Laughs were heard from probably five miles away as we just enjoyed ourselves. Before I knew it we were off to the bikes for a surprise the boys had in mind. I stood there at the mouth of the cave a following David and Michael walked off to their bikes. Again I was lifted off the ground and I screeched because this time it was Paul who took it upon himself to hoist me on top his right shoulder so I looked like a parrot sitting there awkwardly, but he didn't fail to grab my ass as he lifted me into the air.

"What the hell is with you guys and picking me up?" I exclaimed to everyone exasperatedly. I looked to Paul who was just having the time of his life below me.

"Well if I didn't pick you up then you wouldn't have ridden with me!" Paul exclaimed as if it were obviously the simplest thing in the world. I looked at him incredulously.

"Sneaky little bastard," I said to him laughing as he set me down on his bike and hopped on as well. He looked at me in mock offense.

"Who the hell said I was little?" He then laughed smacking his handel bars then starting his bike. I rolled my eyes and held on to him.

"Just drive you perv," and he did drive, pretty damn fast too. We were off to find out what the big "surprise" was.


	5. Trains Tracks? This Is Your Big Suprise?

Disclaimer implied... A/N hey sorry its been a while but I just got finished with exams today! yay short transition chapter I wanna get out of the way.

***Start****

The bikes came to a stop on some abandoned looking tracks. Marko lifted me off his bike as I looked around confused and he smiled to me offering to hold my isn't happening. He's just so cute and I'm just plain too plain for him anyway. I bit my tongue trying to see if this was some sort of dream or something. I could taste the metallic copper and salt taste trickle across my tongue.

Dammit I bit too hard. Marko just held his hand out expectantly and I quickly excepted and smiled and swallowed my blood, sucking it out of the tiny wound I had caused. This was a strange abandoned place.

Maybe we were going to be killed we didn't really know these guys that well-stop that Sky you are starting to sound like Michael! I scolded myself.

I was confused but I knew I was supposed to be...it is in fact a surprise but Michael voiced his question,

"What's going on?" he asked David. David then replied.

"Michael wants to know what's to know what's going on. Marko, what's going on?" David looked to Marko who laughed and replied,

"I don't know Paul what's going on?" and he then turned to Paul who asked,

"Wait a minute. Who wants to know?" and I could no longer hold my laughter in as Dwayne said,

"Michael wants to know!" I kept laughing as we walked as did Paul and Marko while Dwayne, David, and Michael just chuckled at Mike's expense. We neared an edge of the rickety old tracks and David looked to Marko expectantly who released my hand and walked to the edge. I felt my heart twinge a bit, blaming it on the fear of him being so close to the edge I mean seriously? Death wish much? He turned to Michael and said,

"Goodnight Michael, Skyler" he nodded to us both and leapt off the bridge not even blinking and you hear faint sound of him calling "Bombs away..." as he fell. Michael stood there in shock while I on the other had was all over the place.

"Marko? What the fuck? You just let him jump of a fucking bridge? He's too young too die! And waaaaay too fucking sexy!" I exclaimed getting in David's face and I pushed his chest and he took a step back just looking amused at my reaction. I continued to freak out, " And for another thing-" I was cut off by a voice I thought I'd never hear again.

"You think I'm sexy Skyler?" and then laughing. Marko's and Paul's. I ran to the edge careful not fall and looked down to see Marko swinging there like he was on monkey bars when in reality he was dangling dangerously high up in the air without a care in the world.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you trying to kill yourself?" I screeched at his dangling figure. He smiled at me and continued calm.

"You're avoiding the question..." He winked at me and I felt a little dizzy.

It's just the height...

I told myself trying to stay on track.

"That's not the point dumbass, get back up here!" I screamed reaching my arm down to him. He gladly and swiftly accepted my hand but instead of me helping him up he helped me down. I grabbed on to his arm with my other hand as well, kicking trying to find footing that I knew wasn't there. He jerked slightly when I came to a stop trying to steady us. Paul said something above us and then leapt down aswell. I looked at him frantic, he smiled and started a kick war with Marko as gravity tryed to pry me from the grip of Marko.

"Paul, knock it the fuck off right this instant or I swear to god I will..." I stopped. What could I do after we fall into oblivion? " I will... do something terrible, and painful..." I struggled for something threatening to say as he laughed at me. I heard the snap of fingers and a whoosh and Dwayne was dangling beside us as well now.

You know what death can't be all that bad...I'll just close my eyes or something...so I'm going to stop panicking now and just accept it

. I whispered in the back of my mind calming a great amount. I turned to Dwayne.

"How nice of you to join us," I smiled bitterly at him and he just nodded chuckling at me.

And soon David was swinging beside us in tandem and had convinced Mike to jump down here too. I at least thought he was smart enough to get help or perhaps be alive long enough to tell the world of our untimely demise or whatever.

Shaking, rolling, and a whistle sounded. A train was coming and all the boys could do was laugh and kick and enjoy themselves. I swung helplessly by Marko's side as Mike screamed profanity's into the night. I did as him and shouted,

"OH GOD! JESUS! BUDDHA? SATAN YOU FUCKING OWE ME!" I shouted as Marko told us not to be scared.

Oh of course dear Marko I shalln't fret because I haven't told anyone but I can totally fly! Yup I just sprout wings sometimes...never really had a use for them until now but oh how wonderful they will be to save us!

I thought sarcastically to myself still praying to any religious being willing to listen.

We dropped into fog and Marko dropped my hand. I heard the train no longer and I was blinded by fog and I gave way to what was ultimately going to kill me. My fate was unacceptable and I knew that and I tried to accept that as I fell.

Falling started to feel like drifting and drifting stopped as the feeling of weightlessness crept up my spine. I was suspended in the air for hours now? Well it felt that way as I awaited the ground and the crash that would never come. I can't take it anymore...time was imagination as was the rest of the world around me. _Nothing is real anymore_

I think as I accept that this dream was never ending and I slipped into a transnational phase of blackness, fog, and floating.


	6. Flying Reflections and Mohawks

So ive spent all day wishing Paul would come out of no where and rescue me from school since 7:00am this morning at the bus stop so I wrote all about him all day so I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Paul for being so funny and in my mind kicking down my English classroom door and kidnapping me today XD

Anyway all weirdness aside I own none of the lost boys or rights to the movie or whatever JUST Skyler...

***Action***

Growling? Conversation...yes Sam and Mike were defiantly arguing again. I begin to roll over in my bed and I'm about to untangle myself from my sheets when I realize...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I scream high pitched and blood churning and I hear footsteps running up the stairs. Mike and Sam run into my room and Sam screams to me.

"Goddammit the both of you?" and he fled out of my room and I heard the distinct click of doors locking. Mike looked up at me as I was stuck on the ceiling trying to lower myself. He looked panicked and walked forward to help me but hesitated.

"Mike help me down! What are you waiting for an invitation? Okay well you've got one! HELP ME THE FUCK DOWN!" I screamed still panicking from my little magic act. He walked closer and he pulled me down and I hugged him not trusting my body to stay down.

My body tenses. I smell something amazing, hypnotic and I can't help myself. I look at Mike's hand and saw it was drenched in blood. He notices me staring and he grasps me by the shoulders shaking me a bit. I respond with a growl toward him, low and predator like.

"I know," he looks me in the eyes sympathetic like he understands what I'm feeling right now. Hunger...

"You have no idea actually," I whisper to him still glaring and hungry. He shakes his a head a little and I think he's going to cry when he look's down and whispers to me,

"Yes I do. I know it's tempting but stay with me Sky, just until I figure out what's going." I hold my breath and try to clear my head. I don't breathe until Mike spaces himself from me.

"How do you think your going to figure out what's going on exactly? Maybe if we both try we could figure this out quicker..." I offer to him bitterly. He was always trying to protect everyone and frankly it was getting on my nerves.

"No." he stated simple and sweet his head shooting up faster then a bullet staring me in the eyes pleading. "Promise you won't do tithing drastic until I figure things out?" I rolled my eyes and gave up. He would just nag more if I didn't agree now.

"Fine," I sighed for show. Planning where to go looking for the guys when he goes to sleep. Mike looked at me, relief traced through his features now. He left my room and went to his. I walked after him and I sat outside his door for about an hour listening closely, waiting for his breathing to become less erratic and him to fall asleep. He finally relaxes and goes to sleep and I sneak off to my bedroom and to quickly get dressed . I grab a pair of jeans and an over the shoulder tee and shimmy out of my current outfit. I look in the mirror to give myself a once over but I stop and I nearly scream again. I quickly clasp my hand overtop my mouth before the scream building in the back of my throat couldn't pry it's way out. I'm shocked to say the least, because I could see right threw myself. I wasn't completely gone, I was my reflection was just transparent. But I could easily make out my Def Lepard poster that adorned my wall. I swallowed my scream and I rushed out of my bedroom. I heard Sam screaming and Michael yelling to him for help. Sam said something about flying and it took all I had not to go in and help him. Instead I seized the opportunity and I raced downstairs grabbing the key's to Mike's bike.

"It's just borrowing," I whisper to myself as I mount the dirtbike and I take off toward the boardwalk. I knew they had to be there. They always were.

***Boardwalk YO!*****(transition fail...)

The boardwalk and all of it's glory hit me like a ton of bricks. It assaulted my senses and I reared backward a bit still on the beach. I faced the ocean and leaned on my knees palms flat as I tried to take deep breathes of ocean air to shake the sudden nausea caused by the scent sweat, carnival foods, cheap perfumes, and blood. It was all so strong I could taste it even at my spot fifty feet from the main entrance. I then heard a disturbing voice.

"Hey hot stuff , are you okay?" I looked up and I saw a guy with a 2 foot tall spiked mohwak dyed bright green. His face held faux concern but his eyes held his true intentions, lust filled examining my body up and down in a way that yesterday would have sent me running but not today. His scent was strong and rancid and I could easily pick up the alcohol on his breathe but his blood overpowered his outer stench. I gave up the war with my conscience, whatever was left of it anyway. I smiled sweetly to him and I changed my stance. Now more seductive my index finger twitched and whispered follow. He did so without question. I walked a step or two in front of him and I led him to somewhere more...private.

I allowed him to press my body against the brick wall of the abandoned ally and I also allowed him to kiss my neck but not for long. He looked up at me as I took control falling victim to my instinct. I was now pressing him against the ally's wall as his hand traveled up my shirt. I allowed this only because what I was to do to him was to be much worse. I kissed his neck and I easily found the artery in his neck that would be easiest to drain him from because of his rapid heartbeat. I licked his skin tasting him, wanting the blood now more than ever. I stopped teasing myself and I bit into him sucking the beautiful liquid out of him, along with his life. As I felt the life drain from him I cannot remember ever feeling stronger than this in my life, not even

once. My memories began to fade as do the havoc of my thoughts and guilt that had been troubling me earlier. As I take his life, and his blood away from him this meaningless, nameless man takes my trouble away from me. I drop him to the ground and I wipe the excess blood off of my lips licking my hands where it currently resides. Luckily I wore black. I feel full, sloshy as I walk, but more than ever I feel free and strength immediates out my every pore as I realize that I hold life in my hands. I mean if you think about it, really think about it, I determine if the people surrounding me die or not. It was a high no drug could ever give me. I was high on power!

As I walked I began to talk sense into myself,

No need for a god complex...I mean let's face it I'm not a god. Possibly the opposite. I need to find the boy's get some answers at the very least. Mmmmmm he look's yummy...

I think to myself as I pass a lonesome punk who was off to god knowswhere. I have to keep on track and find the boys though. So I turn myself back around no longer following the punk and I make my way to a railing that has a perfect view of the stage where there was different band playing tonight. And luckily for me I had a perfect view of the boy's from where I was standing. I walked over to them and I saw Marko bobbing his head to the beat leaning on the railing as Paul sat on it and David saw me coming over and he smiled at me while Dwayne sat nodding his head to the beat like Marko. I walked up to them and they all turned to me with a knowing grin plastered on all of their faces. I glanced to them and them turned my attention back to the crowd of sweating teens and long haired headbangers. Everyone so different, yet all them connected by the one thing they all shared. Humanity.

I turned to David and asked him, my voice calm as if we were talking simply about the weather, "So what am I exactly?"

He turned back to me as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. And I knew it was obvious I just needed confirmation, a solid seal to mark me as what I now am. I shrugged and he turned back to the crowd and whispered very calmly to me,

"Sleep all day. Party all night, Sky. Never grow old. Never die... It's fun to be a vampire." He turned and smiled at me when Paul broke this serious moment with his screeching.

"Hell ya it is!" We laughed and an arm seemed to find it's way around my waist. I looked beside and I wonder to myself how come I didn't notice Marko sneak up behind me. I leaned into him silent reassuring him that yes it was all right that he hold me. And that yes I did in fact like him too. We stood there enjoying the music and the crowd when Michael came into view looking angrier then I had ever seen him before. I noticed he looked worn out the slightest...

_Oh ya cause I sto-I mean borrowed his bike._

He stormed over and he ripped Marko from my grasp. Marko steadied himself quickly. Mike then pushed me against the rail looking quite menacing. A hiss tickled the back of my throat as it escaped through my lips. He stepped back looking confused and the slightest bit frightened. His features betrayed him for all of a second and then he turned to David in a fury once more.

"What have you done to me?" Mike glanced at me again as I once again was in Marko's arms staring at him heatedly. He continued,

"To us?"

"Follow us," David tells him walking away and we all follow. We have to stop down the beach to retrieve Mike's bike before we are off.

"I still can't believe you stole my bike," Mike mumbles to me was we walk with the boy's on the sand.

"Ok one, I did not steal your bike, I borrowed it. And two, I already said sorry, so chill out man."

"It's just so out of character for you t-" he is cut off by my quick snip of words I throw at him out of the side of my mouth, barely bothering to look at him.

"You don't know me Mike! Stop acting like you do, because you don't know a thing about me so don't you dare go on about my 'character', " I use my fingers as quotes around the word and continue, "because you have no clue what my 'character' is." We get to his bike and he starts it up. I hop on the back of Marko's, our bodies molding together instantly and effortlessly. I smile as we are off into the night, sheathed by the darkness and it's black embrace.


	7. Iniations Over Michael

I'd like to shoutout to one of my following reviewers because she encourages me to write more. Thanks to kittykat6625 for reviewing every chapter :D and thanks to everyone else currently reading my story feel free to review *hint*hint* :DDD and all my people who have me on alerts and favorites and anyone in general who have just read this but ya especially you kittykat you so consistent

Disclaimer: I do not or will I ever(unless I become super rich and buys them?) own the right to the Lost Boys movies!

***Starting***

God why did Mike always have to be such a downer I mean here I am trying to enjoy myself and here he is popping out of no where and taking a shit on my party. The wind brushed my hair back and hit my skin but the feeling wasn't cold like it usually was just breezy and tingly and cleared my mind up a bit.

_Stop thinking so negatively, it's just going to make you more upset, just let it go. Just focus on Marko. The feel of him against you. Wait where are we going again?_

We came to a stop close to a party. I could tell it was a party from the loud music playing in the background of yelling and the scent of alcohol. The boys got off their bike and head over to some tree and climb it effortlessly. Marko hoisted me up and joined me in the tree. Mike on the other hand clumsily found his footing and eventually got up. We all stared at the partiers, Mike with confusion and the rest of us with a hunger, not easily seen by the untrained eye. Mike looked to us in a questioning manner and David told him still staring at the little group of drunks,

"Iniations over Michael, time to join the club." He then turned to Mike in a menacing way and the others did the same.

Drama queens... I thought to myself and I looked back to Mike.

Michael was taken back a bit and he then turned to me. I felt my face transform and twitch as my facial muscle form and reform themselves into a predators. I then slowly turned to Mike. The boys took to the party and dug in. I fought the urge to rip in also because Mike looked appalled. I decided to talk to him.

"Mike, it's no that big of a deal. I mean it's like killing a cow for a hamburger. It's survival of the fittest. We just happen to be on the top of the foodchain." I smiled to him trying to get him to except it. I almost forgot I had fangs when he gasped in horror, staring at my mouth. I quickly shut it.

"What have they done to you?" Mike asked. He then fell from the tree turning away. I then gave up trying to talk. I was done with his nonexceptance. I turned around and lunged for the closest person. I gulped and sucked and barely noticed that this guy fought, it only registered when I looked down to myself and my over the shoulder shirt was now ripped and reaching my wrist. I kicked his lifeless body cussing at him.

"Fuck you bro! I loved this shirt!" I screamed at this dead man throwing him into the fire. The boys had been watching me amused and I had also noticed none of them made eye contact with me. They just stared at my lace bra. I looked to them and I grabbed my sleeve and tied it back together with a plastic rubber bad that had been on my adorning my wrist until now.

"My eyes are up here assholes." I stated to them all laughing. We walked back up the hill and I saw Michael with his face as distorted as mine had felt.

"You'll never grow old Michael, and you'll never die. But you must feed!' David told him. Mike said nothing as he looked from each of us to the other. I decided to speak up.

"I know you want to Mike, and I know it feels, different? I know but if you just gave into this instinct that you keep fighting you would realize how great it makes you feel. You've had sex right?" I ask him. He nods slowly and I go on, " Yeah well multiply that by like 30. Yes that good Mike." The guys are ammused once more with my way of explaining things. Mike looked tempted but even more confused and he raced to his bike and zoomed off into the distance still not completely aware what to think.

"So blood is better sex?" Paul asked me amused. Marko growled to him quietly. Paul looked at him with his hands up and said, "We got it dude you got dibs or whatever she's yours it's just a question." I smiled and looked to Marko and kissed on the lips like I had been fantasizing about doing for the past 24 hours or so.

"That's sweet," I laughed to myself as he still looked stunned at my surprise attack. I continued, " Well it's better than any sex I've had." I confirm. Paul looks at me his mouth agape and his voice becomes high pitched like so helium sucking cheerleader and he says,

"You slut," jokingly. I laugh as he slaps my arm as well. I then slap his arm and raise my voice an octave retaliating,

"Skank!" he continues our catfight by calling me a whore.

"Uh-uh you bitch!" I exclaim snapping my fingers laughing until he then says something that actually hurts.

"Your mama is so fat she rolls on both sides of the bed!" Even though I knew we were just playing and that none of this was meant to hurt, that one stung a bit. I know he didn't know about my mom and it wasn't his fault but I couldn't help the tear that dripped salty down my right cheek. I looked down ashamed of showing such an

emotion in front of them. I'm being weak. I then recall something my mother used to tell me all the time.

"It's all fun and games. That is until somebody get's hurt." She was right

"Is your mom obese or something? Because is she is I'm so sorry, no offense." Paul said his voice back to it's deep raspy state. I just shake my head trying my best to suck it up.

"Hey what's the matter?" Marko asks me. I then notice that this is the most he has ever really said to me. How could I have fallen for this guy I hadn't even had a solid conversation with? I don't know how we did it but we did. I keep my head down until I trust myself to speak.

"It's nothing," I smile to them. David looks at me scrutinizing my every movement in his mysterious, blue eyes. He pulls out a cigarette and lights it taking a puff, never looking away from me. He then nods and says.

"No, there's something wrong. What is it Skyler?" his voice is hypnotic and I'm half tempted to tell him, to confide in them all. But I don't want their pity,I don't want to be looked at differently.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong can we please move on?" I ask him pleading and now it is Dwayne who talks.

"If you're worried we'll pity you, we won't. We pity no one." he confirmed as if he had read my thoughts like a book.

"You guys want to know that bad?" I look to them and they nod in anticipation.

"Well for starters, I'm not who I used to be. I used to care for everyone and everything," I laughed at the practical joke that was my life and continued, " I mean I was seriously a vegetarian until the accident." I continued to pour out my life experiences over the past year or so. About my perfect cookie-cut out family. About my transition from "Little Miss Sunshine" to " Little Miss Who-Gives-a-Fuck?" as I bluntly referred to myself as those two different people who were both essentially me.

When I finally finished this long epic of a story David said he had someone he wanted to introduce me to. Someone named Max?

*****sorry so short lately i'll try to make them longer chapters!*****


	8. Max

Hey guys glad to see me? *insert reply here* Well then! Why not? I'm a nice person! *insert witty comeback here* Fine be like schrodem breathe! :P ...I Didn't mean it come back! :( I love you...

All awkward conversations between me and the audience aside I'm back and sorry its been so long IM not going to lie and say I had writers block or that I was super busy im just going to be blunt! I WAS TOOOOO F#CKING(and the worst part of censorship is #$%**^%$ ) LAZY TO WRITE! Disclaimer goes out you know who.. ;) (..who?) I don't know! Shut up I was trying to sound mysterious!

*start*

We neared a rather large beach house and I sensed the presence of a man. He called to the night as if he knew we were there.

"Whose there?" a pause and he talks to someone else, "Oh it's only you Thorn." Then the boys roared their engines and turned on the lights. They raced to the man hooting and hollering. I smiled but kept quiet in my state of confusion. We closed in on the man but he didn't look frightened but maybe the slightest bit amused.

"Hello boys," he stated calmly and then he turned to me and continued with his statement confusing me further. " and girl?" He questioned smiling gentlemanly. I smiled back at him as I hopped off the bike. Why isn't he afraid though?

"Hey Max this is Skyler, you know she's part of the family and all. About Michael, yeah he's like Star." David told him. Max looked displeased to say the least. I was confused but Marko then leaned over and whispered in my ear,

"Star refused to feed too. She's been a half vampire for about a month and a half now. " I just nodded kind of flabbergasted. How could someone resist the thirst that long. I mean I barely lasted a day. Whatever, I guess my self control is lacking but who cares? Max turned to me and he placed his hand out for me to shake it. I accepted.

"Well it's nice to meet you Skyler, I see you had no trouble..." He couldn't think of the right word so I volunteered one.

"Adjusting?" I offered him and he nodded smiling.

"It's nice to add on to the family, the bigger the better yes?" he asked. I answered with my own question.

"Family? Your making a family?" I questioned confused. I mean why add me and Mike to the family. We aren't anything special.

"Yes I am currently trying to catch the eye of Lucy. Your Aunt correct?" I nodded and he went on, " And what better way to get her to join the family if her family is already involved?" I kind of understood but I don't understand why he wouldn't just ask her and avoid all this trouble. Either way I kept quiet and nodded, with a new found respect for him that I have no clue where it came from. Why do I feel this respect? Power just seems to roll off him and it wasn't a comforting feeling. It was uncomfortable yet bearable and it kind of in and odd way felt... good? Like a fatherly bond yet more menacing. David spoke not a minute too soon,

"We have to go Max, though we'd love to stay and chat, we just don't want to charred and all." Max chuckled and David stomped out the cigarette her had been previously smoking.

"I understand completely," Max nodded smiling in his own indescribable manner while we stood and started to walk from the bikes.

"Wait don't we need the bikes to, you know, get to the cave?" I asked as they opened his gate and walked close to a cliff.

"We have a much," Marko paused thinking of his next words carefully and grabbed my hand, "faster way." Then he leapt forward off the cliff the boys following suit and we began to fall fast. The world around me a blur I screamed, gasping for air as it rushed by to fast to capture the right amount. Then suddenly, like a jolt of electricity ran through me stinging every part of me to my fingertips, we stopped. Stopped falling, and I stopped screaming, confusion dripping out of pores along with sweat as the temperature rose from sweet night to the sizzling day. We were flying and I was not comprehending any of it. And in my state of shock I just went with it saying,

"You know what? A warning would have been nice!" I shouted at them all and they just laughed at my expense. I cussed at them and gave up trying to explain to them that you don't just jump off cliffs without telling a person they can fly first because said person might just pee their pants.

***Short I know but just a filler chapter more to come :D***


End file.
